Paul's Electivire
; | current=With Paul| java1=Kenta Miyake| java2=Kenta Miyake| java3=Kenta Miyake| enva3=Bill Rogers| }} Paul's Electivire (Japanese: シンジのエレキブル Shinji's Elekible) is the first of Paul's revealed Pokémon. History Electivire first appeared as an Elekid during Paul's first appearance in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. He used it in a against and his . After a fierce battle, both Pokémon fainted and the battle ended up in a draw. In Paul's flashback in Glory Blaze!, it was seen with Paul catching his , shortly before he . Paul used it in his battle against Roark in Shapes of Things to Come!, first using it against his . Paul had Elekid start with a super-effective Brick Break, which ended up being powerful enough to defeat Geodude in one hit. Elekid next went up against his . Onix proved to be a tougher fight for Elekid, dodging its attacks and breaking through Elekid's Protect. Paul decided to recall Elekid to conserve its strength, but not before its Ability activated, paralyzing Onix. Paul later sent Elekid out against Roark's last Pokémon , with Elekid being damaged by the Stealth Rock laid down by Onix before. Roark told Cranidos to use Flamethrower, which Elekid dodged before smashing its fist right into Cranidos' knee and causing it to reel back in pain as Static activates. Cranidos shook off the static however with its own Ability . However, just as Cranidos was about to attack, the knee injury that Elekid had gave it kicked in, making it an easy target for Elekid's Thunder Punch attack which smashed right into Cranidos' head. Cranidos used Zen Headbutt and Elekid used Brick Break, causing an explosion to happen. After the smoke cleared Elekid was the one standing, winning the battle for Paul. In Smells Like Team Spirit!, Elekid evolved into Electabuzz during a Tag Battle where it was fighting alongside Ash's Chimchar against Dawn's and Conway's . It was revealed in Lost Leader Strategy! that Paul had left Electabuzz with his brother, Reggie, for . It was here, three episodes later that both Electabuzz and Ash's Pikachu settled their differences and became friendlier towards one another. Electabuzz rejoined Paul after the events of Enter Galactic!, to have the upper hand in the battle against the Pastoria Gym Leader. In Chim - Charred! it was seen helping Paul battle a wild . It still seemed to have friendly feelings towards Pikachu. It appeared again in A Pyramiding Rage!, where it took part in Paul's battle against Pyramid King Brandon. It was defeated by Brandon's Regirock. It re-appeared during the Full Battle that Paul had with Ash in Pedal to the Mettle! and Evolving Strategies!. It mainly used in the battle which provided Special Defense increase for his other Pokémon; mainly Paul's Honchkrow and against Ash's Grotle and , respectively. It usually was recalled after doing so. Its only true opponent was Ash's Monferno. It was a close battle, but after a final clash of and , Monferno fell and Electabuzz won the match for Paul. It also made an appearance in Fighting Ire with Fire!, where Paul unsuccessfully used it to try to save Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup and Barry's Empoleon from one of 's machines. In Casting a Paul on Barry!, during Paul's battle against in the Lily of the Valley Conference, Electabuzz was revealed having evolved into Electivire and also learning . It fought against Barry's Empoleon, and quite easily defeated it. Paul used it as his last Pokémon in his quarter-final battle against Ash in Battling a Thaw in Relations! where it defeated Ash's and helped by its Ability and extensible tails. After a heated battle, it was finally defeated by once its Ability was activated. Personality and characteristics Natural of its species, Electivire was aggressive, brutish and nasty from its debut as an Elekid, reflecting Paul's own attitude. In Tag! We're It...!; when approached and greeted it, Elekid falsely appeared to greet him back, only to hit Pikachu once he turned away, an example of Elekid being nasty for the sake of being nasty. Like Paul, it hates to appear weak and if ever helped, it would clean the slate but still be annoyed that it was helped. Despite the harsh training it undergoes with Paul, Electivire always seems to be happy battling, and unlike some of his comrades, it never shows any resentment to Paul; would help others out of kindness and would takes Paul's harsh words to heart. From the moment they met, Electivire and had an intense rivalry, even from their Chimchar-Elekid days, and when both were under Paul's command, as Elekid, along with Paul, always looked down on Infernape, thinking of him as inferior than itself, and always felt pleasure whenever it belittled him. Over time, however, Electivire grew to respect Infernape's increasing power, and was glad and amused to see that it had evolved into Monferno during their battle at Lake Acuity, with Infernape also returning the respect towards Electivire. Infernape and Electivire's respect and admiration towards one another reached its peak during their final battle at the Lily of the Valley Conference, when the referee was about to declare Infernape unable to continue, Electivire angrily stopped the referee from ending the battle, knowing that Infernape could still continue, despite the fact that it would mean Paul winning the battle, but it seemed extremely delighted to see Infernape getting back to its feet, wanting to battle him for as long as possible. After Infernape bested Electivire, it was visibly smirking at seeing Infernape on top, and finally viewed Infernape as its equal. Ironically, despite Electivire's harsh training and atmosphere around Paul, and despite its Trainer's constant scoldings and harsh treatment, Electivire never really showcased any signs of fear around Paul, and Electivire seemed quite comfortable around him, and instead, Electivire appeared to be slightly afraid of Reggie, seen as when Electivire pulled a prank on during the latter's visit to Veilstone City, Electivire attempted to sneak away upon Reggie's arrival, only to be caught and reprimanded, with Electivire laughing sheepishly to excuse his actions. During Electivire's debut as an Elekid, it had the ability to absorb Electric-type moves without suffering any damage and then use the electricity for power. This was shown during Ash's first battle with Paul, when Paul wanted Ash to go first. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Protect|1=ThunderPunch|2=Giga Impact|3=Thunder|4=Brick Break}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Protect|1=Thunder Punch|2=Giga Impact|3=Thunder|4=Brick Break}}|image2=Paul mod 9}}|0=Elekid Thunder|1=Elekid Brick Break|2=Electabuzz Light Screen|3=Elekid Thunder Punch|4=Elekid Protect|5=Electabuzz Thunder|6=Electabuzz Brick Break|7=Electabuzz Protect|8=Electabuzz Thunder Punch}}.png|caption2=Using mod 9}}|0=Thunder as an Elekid|1=Brick Break as an Elekid|2=Light Screen as an Electabuzz|3=Thunder Punch as an Elekid|4=Protect as an Elekid|5=Thunder as an Electabuzz|6=Brick Break as an Electabuzz|7=Protect as an Electabuzz|8=Thunder Punch as an Electabuzz}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * For DP074, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Paul's Electabuzz. He writes this about it: 「エレブーが　シンジとしんじる　ゆうしょうを」 " trusts that will bring victory." * It is the only one of Paul's Pokémon to evolve onscreen, when it evolved into Electabuzz in Smells Like Team Spirit! * Electivire is the only Pokémon Paul used in his battle against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference that only has one type. ** It is also the only one used by Paul that Ash had previously battled; all of Paul's other Pokémon were never before faced by Ash. * Electivire is the first Pokémon in the to demonstrate two separate Abilities in different evolutionary stages. Related articles Electivire de:Pauls Elevoltek es:Electivire de Paul/Polo fr:Élekable de Paul it:Electivire di Paul ja:シンジのエレキブル zh:真司的電擊魔獸